Impedimentos para el avance
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hotaru da su gran paso y le pide matrimonio a Rini, pero hay un pequeño detalle que posiblemente no tomó en cuenta a la hora de hacer eso, y luego aparece detalle, y otro, y otro más, pero ella sigue adelante, determinada a estar con quien ama. Oneshot.


Luego de siglos de ausencia por estos lugares, finalmente escribo algo para la serie de Sailor Moon, y lo hago con una de mis parejas favoritas. Empecemos ahora mismo.

**Impedimentos para el avance**

Rini, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy y Serena estaban con los ojos bien abiertos. No esperaban, por más que fuera, que Hotaru les hiciera una visita en el templo Hikawa para que aquello fuera precisamente lo primero que dijese. Tenía que haber algún truco en lo que dijo, o tal vez se equivocó y dijo accidentalmente la frase con que terminó el último programa que vio antes de salir de casas de papá Haruka y mamá Michiru. Sí, tenía que ser eso, o no se podría explicar la razón de aquellas palabras.

─ ¿Rini? ─ Hotaru le pasa una mano al frente a Rini, tratando de obtener alguna reacción ─ Te estaba preguntando que si quieres casarte conmigo. Llevó varias semanas pensando en esto, y al final decidí que quiero hacer esto. Estoy enamorada perdidamente de ti, Rini.

No, no había sido un error, y la cara de Hotaru tampoco daba margen a pensar que se trate de una broma, que de todas maneras no sería una buena. Rini parpadea rápidamente unas cuantas veces, tratando de espabilar mientras procesaba aquellas palabras, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con gran furia, enviando sangre a chorros a su cabeza y produciendo un sonrojo como nunca antes los había tenido antes, ni qué decir de las demás, que seguramente estaban tan sorprendidas como ella.

─ ¿Esto... va enserio? ─ dice Serena, llevándose un coscorrón de parte de Rei.

─ ¡No digas nada, que ya hacemos multitud simplemente mirando!

─ ¿Y qué me dices, Rini? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? ─ Hotaru no daba señas de haber escuchado a la Serena ni a Rei.

─ Y-yo...

─ Eso no va a ser posible ─ interviene Mina, para sorpresa de todas ─. Primero que nada, ustedes dos no pueden casarse porque todavía son muy jóvenes, y una boda entre dos menores de edad es algo muy difícil y engorroso de llevar a cabo, pensando que se vaya a realizar.

─ Eso no importa. Puedo esperar ─ responde Hotaru sin ningún problema ─. Si es necesario que Rini y yo seamos mayores de edad para que podamos estar juntas como un matrimonio, pues esperaré tranquilamente a que seamos mayores de edad. Sólo será un par de años, así que no pasa nada

─ Pero hay otro detalle, que no sé si Mina lo tomó en cuenta ─ esta vez es Lita quien toma la batuta ─. El matrimonio homosexual todavía no tiene rango legal, por lo que al menos aquí no hay la posibilidad de que se casen.

─ Mmm... Tienes razón, eso no lo tomé en cuenta ─ cede Mina pensativa.

─ Eso sigue sin ser un problema ─ Hotaru se cruza de brazos, imperturbable, lo cual deja boquiabiertas a las sailors internas ─. En alguna parte del mundo debe ser posible el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Sólo sería cuestión de averiguar en qué países ese tipo de unión es viable para que así, en cuanto seamos mayores de edad, Rini y yo podamos casarnos y ser felices.

─ Esta chica sí que lo tiene todo bien pensado ─ opina Amy alzando las cejas.

─ En ese caso sólo debemos dejar que sea Rini quien dé su respuesta ─ dice Serena.

Como las chicas ya no estaban dispuestas a intervenir en la proposición de Hotaru, la sailor del planeta Saturno regresa su mirada hacia el objetivo de su enamoramiento, Rini, la cual tenía las manos en el rostro, procesando todo lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Qué me dices, Rini? ¿Aceptas darme tu mano en matrimonio? Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por estar a tu lado, pero si me dices que no, pues la verdad es que me sentiré mal, para qué negarlo.

─ H-Hotaru... Sí acepto ─ la respuesta de Rini deja sorprendidas a todas las presentes, y Hotaru sentía que quería brincar de alegría ─. Pero nuestra unión no es viable.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Hotaru no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

─ Es que tú y yo somos de épocas diferentes, mil años exactamente, por lo que una de nosotras tendría que dejar a su familia y amigos de su respectiva época para ir a vivir con la otra.

─ Eso sí que es fuerte ─ dice Rei.

─ Seguro que esto le tumba completamente los planes a Hotaru ─ dice Mina.

─ No importa. Incluso si hace falta esperar mil años para que coincidamos en el tiempo para ser felices, para mí sigue sin ser demasiado tiempo.

─ ¡Caramba, Hotaru sí que es perseverante! ─ dice Lita.

─ A mí me encanta esa actitud. Así es como se persiguen los sueños del amor ─ felicita Mina.

─ Y no dudo que lo harías, Hotaru ─ Rini se acerca a Hotaru y la abraza ─. Pero te recomiendo que en vez de vivir tanto tiempo, mejor renazcas en aquella época, pues no haría mucha gracia que la Hotaru de mi época se convierta en una anciana lolicona. Ahí sí que habría problemas para que nos casemos.

─ Pues ya el asunto está resuelto, ¿no? ─ dice Lita.

─ No, aún hay más ─ interrumpe Amy ─. A fin de evitar usar los efectos del cristal de plata, la alternativa para renacer sería que dejemos descendencia, y para que Hotaru renazca en el futuro sin la necesidad del cristal de plata, pues es necesario que tenga hijos. Con alguien debe casarse para que sea posible encontrarse con RIni en el futuro.

─ Pero no tengo ningún problema en usar el cristal de plata para que todas renazcan en el siglo 30 ─ dice Serena.

─ Sé que estarías feliz de intentarlo, pero recuerda que te arriesgas a morir si lo activas, así que por lo menos aguántate ─ le recomienda Rei.

─ Pues me insemino artificialmente y dejo descendencia para renacer en el siglo 30 ─ la respuesta de Hotaru deja a todas de piedra ─. No le veo ningún problema a hacer eso.

─ Se nota que Hotaru es determinada como nadie que haya visto antes ─ dice Rei.

─ Pero hay un detalle más ─ nuevamente interviene Mina ─. Igual tienes que esperar a ser mayor de edad, además que embarazarte de esa manera siempre debe implicar una buena planificación...

─ ¡Serena, Serena! ─ aparece Darien, el cual subía corriendo las escaleras ─ Acabo de regresar del hospital, y aquí tengo los resultados de la última visita que le hicimos.

Las chicas se extrañan ante la noticia, y Serena toma los resultados ofrecidos por Darien, despliega el papel y se queda boquiabierta, poniendo en tensión a todas sus amigas.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Serena? ─ dice Rei impacientándose.

─ Chicas... ¡Estoy embarazada! Estoy esperando a la Rini del presente, o del futuro cercano.

─ Esto sí que ha sido un golpe de suerte ─ dice Hotaru ─ Eso significa que sí podré casarme con RIni en esta época, aunque igual tendré que esperar algo más de 18 años para lograr casarme, y ya para entonces estaré algo mayor, pero supongo que valdrá la pena esperar.

─ Pero puedes pedirle ayuda a Setsuna para que te haga envejecer muy lentamente, y así tu edad será más cercana a mi yo que va a nacer. Ahí sí que no hay problema ─ señala Rini tranquilamente.

─ ¿En qué momento se cambiaron los roles, que no me di cuenta? ─ dice Mina a Lita, y ésta sólo se encoge de hombros.

─ ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra tu propuesta, Rini! ─ Hotaru abraza fuertemente a su amiga, y ésta le responde el gesto ─ De ese modo me podré casar contigo del siglo 21, y tú te casarás conmigo en el siglo 30, o 31, o lo que te toque. Nuestra felicidad será plena, Rini.

─ Lo sé, Hotaru, lo sé.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? ─ pregunta Darien.

─ Eso te lo cuento más tarde, que primero debemos darle la noticia a mis padres, que seguro se sorprenderán que estemos esperando una hija a apenas unos meses de habernos casado.

Rini y Hotaru estaban muy felices. Primero había un montón de peros que se atravesaban en su camino a la felicidad, y ahora parecía que nada las iba a detener en su búsqueda de la misma. Y las demás chicas también estaban contentas por ellas, pues ya se veía que la futura princesa de Tokyo de Cristal ya había encontrado a la persona ideal, al amor de su vida.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Me quedó bien? ¿Les gustó lo que hice? Ojalá que sí, y que esta hermosa pareja tenga más apoyo en el futuro (pero en el futuro inmediato, que no me veo aguantando hasta el siglo 30 para ver eso darse).

Hasta otra


End file.
